


Lust

by Biosphere



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band), New - LOONA (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, First Time, G!P, Loona - Freeform, Yves - Freeform, chuu, chuuves - Freeform, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosphere/pseuds/Biosphere
Summary: Sooyoung  chuckles. "Your God ain't here, baby. It's just you and me."AU in which bad girl Sooyoung takes sweet Jiwoo’s virginity.





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the author of this AU. This is merely a conversion from the story Sweet Sin by kordelicious on wattpad. This is their story NOT mine. All credits go to them. Lust is the first part of Sweet Sin and In this AU I only converted the smut part. Alternations were made such as, names and certain words to better fit the narrative. Originally one of the main characters is intersex in the story meaning the character has male appendage this does NOT mean the character is male. If you are uncomfortable with g!p stories I advise you to kindly leave. If you want to read more please read the original piece Sweet Sin by kordelicious on wattpad. 
> 
> Link:https://my.w.tt/EqbUHo0zxW
> 
> Thank you and have fun reading!

The next thing she knows she's with her back against an unfamiliar bed with Sooyoung between her legs. Sooyoung is on her again, kissing her and touching her in ways no one has done before and Jiwoo feels completely drugged on the sensation it brings her. Sooyoung grinds down on her and Jiwoo gasps when she feels the evidence of her arousal, thick and heavy pressing against her naked thigh where her dress has ridden up. She's distracted the next second by Sooyoung's stroking up her thighs, bringing her dress along, and some sense returns to Jiwoo when her underwear is exposed. "Wait, wait," she pants, feeling lightheaded.

"What is it, baby?" Sooyoung mutters, kissing her jaw, then her cheek. 

"It's ok. I'm going to take care of you." She kisses Jiwoo, deep and passionate and wet, and Jiwoo forgets why she stopped her. Jiwoo's cheeks are a deep pink as she lets Sooyoung remove her dress, and then she lays there, in her embarrassing beige cotton underwear, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable.

"Goddamn, you look better than I could ever have imagined," Sooyoung praises breathless, then dips her head and kisses her collarbones, down the valley of her breasts, releasing them from their constraints and playing with her nipples. Jiwoo discovers she's very sensitive there and when Sooyoung closes her mouth around one, tonguing it, Jiwoo lets out a deep, shameless moan.

For every sinful ministration from Sooyoung , Jiwoo can feel a distinct heat building up between her legs, until it feels like a raging fire that heats up every molecule of her body, leaving her writhing and shaking helplessly. Sooyoung dips her finger under the waistband of her underwear, dragging it down and Jiwoo throws her head back and moans when she feels the air hit her heated center. 

"Jesus, you're so wet."Jiwoo blinks, for a moment brought out from her lust induced haze by the mention of her Savior and Lord. But in this room, the devil is stronger and her mind goes under quickly when Sooyoung enters her with two fingers. They go in without the slightest of resistance, and Jiwoo arches into it with a whine when Sooyoung curls her sinfully skilled fingers.

"You like that, baby?" Sooyoung pants against her ears, moving her fingers in and out in quick motions. "God, you're going to feel so good around me."Jiwoo Is soon reduced to nothing but a blabbering mess, digging her fingernails into Sooyoung's skin, feeling the bulge in her jeans digging into her. "Don't stop," she gasps without even realizing it and she can practically feel Sooyoung's smirk."I wouldn't dream of it."

After a few minutes, Sooyoung sits up and Jiwoo Watches her through half-lidded eyes as she removes her clothes. First her jacket, then her shirt, revealing the smooth pale skin underneath and the full, round chest. Then she pulls down her tight jeans along with her underwear and Jiwoo's eyes widened as she gets a good look at what is hidden beneath,thick and hard as stone.

Sooyoung must’ve seen the fear in Jiwoo's gaze, because she leans down to kiss her soothingly. "It's alright. I'll make it fit." Sooyoung looks at her and it occurs to Jiwoo that she's searching for consent. That is the moment that she should've stopped it, God already knew how much she had sinned, but there was hope for her yet. If only she wasn't gazing into the eyes of temptation, they are blown dark, sucking Jiwoo in without mercy.

Jiwoo gives the tiniest nod and it's all Sooyoung needs.

She disappears for half-second, retrieving something from her jean pocket. Jiwoo realizes what it is when she tears it open and slides the rubber onto her erection. Then she resumes her position between Jiwoo's legs and roll her hips.

It hurts. Jiwoo feels the tears popping into her eyes when Sooyoung pushes into her small body and she gasps and huffs and whines as the feeling of being split in half overwhelms her. Sooyoung tries to distract her with kisses and soft murmurs but it barely helps. Jiwoo breathes through her mouth as she waits for the hurt to stop.

Sooyoung starts moving when Jiwoo stops whimpering. Slow at first, watching Jiwoo's face intently as it unfurls as pain fades away, pleasure taking its place. Sooyoung speeds up, thrusting in and out of her tight heat, quick and dirty, fucking her into the sheets and knocking out unholy sounds from her pink lips.

Sooyoung spreads her thighs wider for better access and started going in deep until Jiwoo can feel her to the core.

At this point, Jiwoo Is truly beyond saving.

She gives into one of the deadliest sins, revels in the pleasure of it, lets it stain her once squeaky-clean edges.

Sooyoung whispers absolute filth in her ears. "Oh baby, can you feel that? It feels good to be bad doesn't it? This is what fucking heaven really feels like."

"Oh God," Jiwoo gasps when Sooyoung nails a particular spot that causes her to see stars.

Sooyoung chuckles. "Your God ain't here, baby. It's just you and me."

The obscene sound of skin against skin escalates, and Jiwoo feels the tension inside of her coil tighter and tighter. She comes with a cry, body shaking with the force of it, spasming around Sooyoung. Sooyoung releases a full-bodied groan and her thrusts grows more erratic until she's coming as well.

She collapses against Jiwoo, heavy and sweaty, panting desperately for air. She pulls out of Jiwoo and moves her weight next to her. Jiwoo comes crashing down from her high fairly quickly and is immediately swept away by a thick wave of fatigue. 

The last thing she remembers is Sooyoung brushing her hair out of her face and kissing the side of her mouth, muttering something.


End file.
